Witch
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: Based on the song Witch. Miku is convinced that Luka is a witch, and convinced the whole town that Luka has seduced her true love Gakupo. How will Luka get out of this mess?


Luka smiled. It was nice and warm, but once in a while, a cool breeze would sweep her way. Suddenly, a breeze picked up her headband, flying away with it. Sighing, Luka ran after it. A hand caught it from the air. The person handed it to her. "This belongs to you, miss." The hand belonged to a tall, lean, long-haired man. Judging by his clothes, he was a very rich noble. He smiled at her, his hand on hers a bit longer than it should have been. Luka blushed. The man tied it back into her hair. They both smiled softly.

Unknown to the two, a girl was spying on them. Tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Ever since then, Luka had been seeing the man, whose name was Gakupo, quite often. He was an exiled prince, the sixth son of a wealthy king. Because he was the sixth son of a sixth son, he was considered a spawn of Satan. Luka didn't care. This was love, and love solved anything.

Little did she know that love would be her undoing.

Miku wept, tears covering her cheeks. A harsh, burning feeling enveloped her soul. What is this feeling? She asked herself. She had never felt it before. It was strange, uncomfortable and annoying. Yet...

It cleared her head. For once, she understood.

Luka was a witch - a witch who had seduced Miku's true love.

In order to break the evil spell, Miku would have to kill Luka.

But how would she do that without being killed herself?

Miku smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

It didn't take long to convince the priest, and once the priest was convinced, it was only a matter of time for the townsfolk to believe it.

Soon, the whole town was screaming for Luka to be burned.

The trial didn't take long. Within an hour, Luka was pronounced guilty. They brought out a cross and tied her to it, ignoring her protests that she was innocent.

The cross was planted on a hill. A huge pile of hay was underneath it, ready to be burned. Before they escorted her to the cross, however, they asked for someone to volunteer to cut her hair, a sign that she was unholy. Luka's eyes widened when she realized who had volunteered.

Gakupo.

Gakupo gripped the sword the priest presented him with and stepped forward.

"Gaku-" She was cut off as the blade slashed through her hair. The long strings fell to the ground. Luka looked up at Gakupo's eyes.

They were cold, and filled with hate.

"Gaku..." she whispered.

His eyes got even colder. "Don't you dare address me as Gaku. You have no right, you filthy piece of trash." Gakupo grabbed her hair and tugged, making her wince. He brought her face close to his. "I am a prince, and you will address me as 'Your Highness' and such, witch." With one last tug, Gakupo let her go. Luka fell to the ground, shaking as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them with her hand as the gaurds escorted her to the cross.

There, the townspeople threw things at her as Luka walked. Tomatoes, knives, parchment, wood shavings - everything that she could think of. Many made the sign against evil. All screamed for her death. "Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!" Someone screamed. She turned to the voice, only to see that the owner of the voice was Gakupo.

He was holding a girl's hand. The girl wasn't especially pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. Even with her long, silky hair and shining green eyes, she looked out of place next to Gakupo. The girl leaned up and kissed Gakupo's cheek, smirking at Luka.

Luka couldn't stop her tears.

Miku smirked in Luka's direction. Aaah, it felt so good watching her rival walk to her death. Miku handed Gakupo a tomato, which he threw. It landed on Luka's cheek.

To Miku's pleasure, Luka cried even harder.

When she reached the cross, Luka's eyes were burning. The guards bonded her hands to the cross. Luka didn't weep anymore - she didn't have any tears left. Luka looked down as the gaurds pushed the cross up. The people - her friends, lover, even her own mother and siblings- were jeering at her. Her mother threw a fruit at Luka, miraculously managing to hit her on the cheek. This angered Luka.

Everyone she knew - everyone she loved - believed she was a witch just because of someone's accusation. It made her furious that some people were so stupid. Fine, she thought. Let them see what I really am! Then they'll regret what they did! They'll regret it for the rest of their lives. They'll have to live with the guilt that they executed one of my kind... Luka arched her back and thrust out her wings. They were jet black now. Luka forced her feet apart, making the rope that bonded them break. She then ripped her hands off of the crucifix. Luka held onto the crucifix and pushed herself into the air, unfurling her wings in the process. She flew away, leaving the townspeople astonished.

"I knew it!" Miku screamed. "I knew I was right! She was a witch!"

"No, she wasn't."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from.

A boy in a brown cape was looking at the sky.

"You fools," another voice said. Everyone turned to a girl who was also dressed in a brown cape. "She wasn't a witch," the boy said.

Together, the two said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"She was an angel."

Everyone chattered at that, and many glared at Miku. Miku shrank back, holding onto Gakupo. The girl smiled sadistically, like she was drinking in their guilt and confusion. "You're all damned," The boy called out clearly. "And there is nothing you can all do about it," the girl added. Some people burst into tears, while others shook, frightened. The boy swung his head around. "But...there is a way to repent." He locked eyes with everyone, one by one. The girl smiled and pointed to Miku.

"Burn her, and you will be saved."

Three days later, Miku was tied to a stake and burned.

The villagers threw stones at her while doing so, clearly enjoying her pain.

Hidden from them, Rin chuckled.

"Aaah, how naive they are," She said between giggles. Len nodded in agreement.

"Yes. They haven't even realized that they have just dug their own grave. The time will come for them to lie in it." Len tugged his cape closer to his body.

"Let's go. I'm cold, plus I'm sure Lord Lucifer will reward us greatly for corrupting one of the greatest angels with hate, not to mention a whole village of humans."

"Yes," Rin whispered.

"Lord Satan will be very pleased indeed."


End file.
